


Right Where He Wants You

by ObviouslyAnonymous



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, I spell it Kyoya bc I can, Manipulative Kyouya, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObviouslyAnonymous/pseuds/ObviouslyAnonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Haruhi from the day at the beach. Deviates from when Haruhi is in Kyoya-senpai's room. You are drugged. Kyoya is determined to have you, in any and every way he wants you. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing descriptive smut. Sorry if it's horrible.
> 
> It isn't fan fiction, but if you like my writing you should check out my novel.
> 
> http://www.wattpad.com/story/29969122-naika

Stumbling into the first room you could see, you threw up the shellfish from dinner. The meal was good going down, but coming up was a different story entirely. It left a bad taste in your mouth. 

“Well, that was a good meal wasted."

You pulled open the drawer in the counter below the sink and found a prepackaged toothbrush and some spearmint toothpaste. You brushed twice, making sure to clean absolutely every inch of your mouth. Afterwards, you threw the toothbrush and the plastic packaging in the wastebasket. A small open container of mints caught your eye, and you took one before leaving the bathroom. The room was dark, but you could see the outline of a figure sitting on one of the chairs near the window. Shadows casted across the room from the way the moonlight poured in through the windows. 

“Oh!” You cried, startled. “I didn’t know this was anyone’s room. I’m sorry. I just ran into the first room that I sa-"

“It’s quite alright.” The person said, their voice cold and somewhat familiar. He stood, a towel in his hands. He must have been drying hair or something. Your eyes widened as you saw their bare, muscular chest. A pair of black paints was slung low across the strangers slender hips. 

“I’m really sorry. I’ll be leaving now, sorry."

You began to walk backwards towards the door, eager to leave the room and the intimidating stranger that dwelled in it. You were about to turn the doorknob when a hand grasped your wrist, pushing you away from the door and against the wall. 

Suddenly you could see his face. 

“Kyoya-Senpai?”

Kyoya Ootori towered above you, his glasses sliding down his nose. You could see his eyes, the moonlight wasn’t reflecting off his glasses like usual. They were a beautiful, dark grey.

“You caused quite a scandal today, you know. I had to send flower baskets to all the girls.”

“Oh, I-I’ll pay for them.” You murmured, staring up into his eyes. The room tilted for a moment before it righted itself again. Something kind of.. fuzzy, began to cover your thoughts. Like static.

He smirked, casually putting his hand against the wall near your head. “They cost almost two thousand yen each, but since you insist, I’ll add it to your debt.” You couldn’t help but gulp at the cold host’s words. You already owed him eight million.

Suddenly he was closer, a lock of your dark brown hair in between his fingers. He knelt down so that his warm breath hit your neck and tickled your ear. 

“However, you could always pay me back with your body.” He whispered, his teeth nipping the outer shell of your ear. You knew he could hear your breath hitch at his words. Ever since you had met the Shadow King, you had been drawn to him. He scared you, but at the same time you couldn’t help but feel a desire for the cold host. Having him this close to you, his teeth on your ear, it made all thoughts leave your mind.

“M-My b-body?” You finally managed to reply through the foggy haze clouding your mind, the words leaving your lips as a breathless stutter. Even though you were terrified, a hot tendril of desire lit inside of you. 

“Mmhmm.” You jumped as you felt him nibble on your neck before laving the bites with his tongue. 

His free hand wrapped itself around your waist to steady you, and no doubt to keep you exactly where you were. His lips took their time on your neck, kissing you at an almost painstakingly slow pace. You bared your neck to him, giving full access of your neck for his ministrations. His thumb began to draw circles over the fabric covering your bare skin. Then, his teeth found what they were looking for. In a desperate attempt to stop yourself from allowing a moan to pass through your lips you bit them, hard. 

Kyoya seemed to notice this also, he could feel the noise he had been working for begin in your vocal chords but never leave your mouth. He lifted his head up to see your eyes wide in surprise and- the Shadow King felt immensely proud at himself for this- desire. Then his hot gaze drifted towards your lips, and seeing your teeth breaking the delicate skin had a low growl leaving his own. 

Suddenly you were thrown onto the bed, and the next thing you knew, his shadow was casted over you as his body hovered above yours. 

He smashed his lips over yours. While at first you tried to resist him, it was inevitable in the end. He claimed dominance over your mouth with ease. You, after all, were no match for him. You tried to push him away, but the hand that had been wrapped around the lock of your hair quickly fisted it all, wrenching it all downwards so that your mouth was directly below his. 

“Say yes..” He whispered, the hand at your waist traveling lower, pulling up the bottom of your dress. His fingers drew circles all the way up your thighs, growing dangerously close to to the wet center. You weren’t aware when it was that you had soaked your panties, but you could feel the dampness. You couldn’t remember the last time you had been this wet, if ever.

“I-I…” This was wrong. You shouldn’t be doing this. But it all felt so good. 

“Would you prefer it if I stopped?” At the same moment the words left his lips his thumb brushed over your core, and a breathy moan escaped your lips. 

You cried out as he brushed your center again. You realized then that he knew exactly which strings to pull to get you exactly where he wanted you, and that was in his arms, completely under his control. His fingers slipped underneath your panties to feel the wetness in the apex of your thighs. 

“Just as I suspected,” He said, his voice dangerously low as he retracted his fingers from your body to show you the sheen of liquid coating his finger. “My little petto is soaked.”

Pet? You thought, the term of endearment worming its way through the foggy haze of everything Kyoya that had settled itself over your thoughts. No, you suddenly thought. No, no this isn’t right. This isn’t right at all. 

“Let me go, Kyoya!” You finally began to struggle, twisting and writhing your body and pushing at him in an attempt to get him off of you, but then he gripped your wrists in one hand and pressed his body into yours. You were trapped. 

He gently bit at your throat and hummed in appreciation. “I have to say (y/n) , I’m impressed. Not many can resist the drug you just took for as long as you have.”


	2. Phrasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of this fanfic. I don't really like the ending of this but lacked the motivation to edit, so here you go. I honestly don't think Kyoya would act like this- especially to a reader which he harbors affection for, but there was a high demand to finish this fic and I don't like to disappoint.

Suddenly the fuzziness in your brain made sense, and anger shot through you when you could feel yourself get even wetter because of his ministrations. “L-Let me g-go” You whispered, the breathy words ending on a moan.

“Now why would I do that, when I have you right where I want you?” He twisted his hips so that the bulge in his pants skimmed over you. All the breath that was in your lungs felt like it evaporated. He was big.

“Please,” You begged him, almost inaudible. He pulled your dress over your head and just about grinned upon discovering that you didn’t wear a bra. Suddenly you felt dirty, like a slut. Like you somehow asked for this despite knowing that it was impossible to wear a bra with that dress because of the design.

He chuckled, the sound dark and infuriatingly arousing. “Please what?” He leaned over you and with his free hand, opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out two pairs of silver handcuffs. He slapped them over your wrists and onto the headboard, before reaching down and ripping off your panties with his now both free hands. He pinched your nipples and god dammit all, your back arched into his touch.

He took a step back and left the bed so that he could completely undress. He shed his clothing quickly, his eyes on you the entire time. The more of the pale, marble like sculpted skin he unveiled, the more of your wetness soaked the sheets underneath you. You skin was hot and feverish and desire began to completely fill your thoughts. You wanted him. You needed him. He took his time taking off his boxers, and you watched as the long and impossibly thick, hard member was revealed. You needed to feel his cock inside of you.

“Kyoya, please!” You cried, writhing on the sheets and pulling at your restraints in need.

“Not exactly the phrasing I wanted, but I suppose it’ll do."

He pounced on you, circling his hips so that the tip of his cock brushed your clit. You moaned as he suckled your breasts but it wasn’t good enough. You wanted more.

“Tell me what you want, petto. Use your words.”

“Please, Kyoya! Let me-"

Just as you said the words he thrusted inside of you, tearing the barrier that marked you as innocent. You screamed out in pain, and Kyoya quickly swallowed your scream in a kiss.

“Shh..” He whispered. “The pain will pass soon.”

The fact that he just took your virginity somehow managed to pass through the desire induced fog in your mind, but it was overcome by the pleasure you felt when he slowly started to rotate inside of you.

He continued to rotate his hips inside of yours, and went slow until he heard you moaning again. Then he began to fuck you in earnest, pulling out until only the tip of him is inside of you before slamming back in. He was relentless, never slowing down. You could feel a slow burn begin in your belly and grow. You began to push your hips against his, meeting him thrust for thrust.

He moans, and pinches one of your extremely sensitive nipples. You moan. “I knew you’d be a good toy.” He says, satisfied that he was right, as usual.

“Please,” You whimper, the burn of an impending orgasm taking over you. “I need to-“

He grinned down at you, moonlight reflecting off of his teeth and making him look sharper, more predatorial. “So soon? We’ve barely started.”

Kyoya slows down his thrusts and leaves you on the brink feeling so close. You rattle the handcuffs in a desperate attempt to break free from them and take what you what, what you need. His pace turns languid, and he bends his head down to envelop one of your breasts in his mouth. It’s as if he knows exactly what buttons to push to keep you right where you are.

“You are mine from now on.” He whispers the words against your skin but his eyes flicker up and meet yours. He moves over to your other breast and bites your nipple. “I refuse to share you. Understand?"

You're so consumed by need you can't form words. You manage to nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm going to hell, but you read this.


End file.
